


Worth the Wait

by PrincessTreacle



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dinner, Director - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Famous, Language, Lemons, Movie AU, Romance, Smut, Sweet little story, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessTreacle/pseuds/PrincessTreacle
Summary: It's been three years since her last sexual encounter but Esme isn't going to let that stop her; not when she has a sexy director all to herself.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Worth the Wait

**Disclaimer -** **All recognisable characters belong to their original owners. I do not make a profit from writing this; I simply do it for my own amusement. No copyright infringement intended.**

Esme blew out a breath as she looked herself over in the mirror.

_Not too bad_ , she thought. Her brown hair had been softly curled and left loose. She'd put minimal makeup on and was wearing a new dress she had brought especially for tonight. It was a long-sleeved black dress that fell to her knees and hugged her curvy figure. She'd realised long ago not to hide what she'd been blessed with. Her curves along with the silvery lines across her stomach, thighs, hips and breasts were the scars she bared for bringing her two beautiful daughters into the world. And she knew she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.

When she heard giggling from outside her bedroom door, Esme quietly walked over and opened it, revealing her two daughters; Cassie, six and Sadie, three. She was lucky that they resembled her with their brown curly hair and green eyes.

"What are you two little bugs doing out here?" she asked, scooping Sadie up in one arm and taking Cassie's hand with the other.

She led them into her bedroom and all three of them got on the bed, both girls instantly snuggling into her.

"We're not bugs, momma!" Cassie protested.

"Yes, you are. You're my ladybugs!"

Both girls giggled.

"'Adybug!" Sadie squealed.

"L-adybug," Esme corrected.

"'Adybug!" she said again.

Esme shook her head and buried her face in her daughter's curls, inhaling the strawberry shampoo that she had used on them earlier.

"Now, do you two promise to be good for Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella?"

Sadie nodded.

"Yea, momma. We're always good for Eddie and Ella." Cassie and Sadie were the only two people who could get away with calling them that. Edward hated Eddie. But when it came from his nieces he didn't care.

"Good," Esme told them. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost time for them to go. "Have you got everything?"

"Yea," Cassie said.

After a few more minutes, Esme got off the bed and took her daughters downstairs to where their bags were waiting.

No sooner had she descended and there was a quick knock at the door followed by someone entering her home.

"Eddie!" Cassie shrieked with delight, practically launching herself at her uncle.

"Woah!" He caught her with ease and lifted her high into his arms. "What do we have here then?"

"Cassie! Cassie!" Sadie said excitedly as she wriggled in Esme's arms, determined not to miss anything.

Esme put her youngest daughter down and watched with delight as she went straight over to her uncle Edward, burying her face in his jeans before he scooped her up as well.

"Hello, Miss Sadie."

She giggled.

"You look nice, Es," he told her.

"Thanks." She appreciated the compliment. After Charles, her self-esteem had taken a hit. "Is Bella alright?"

"She is, she's just getting the den set up for the girls and giving Kenzie her bath."

"Kenzie?" Sadie asked. "We go see Kenzie?"

Sadie worshipped her older cousin. Whatever Kenzie did, Sadie did. Including splashing in puddles and drawing all over the furniture.

"That's right, bug," Edward told her.

"Eddie… we're not bugs," Cassie said. The tone of her voice was almost at exasperation point like she was tired of telling this to everyone.

"Aren't you?" Edward asked, his brow furrowing as he looked them over. "Well, there's only one way to tell. Bugs can fly!" With that declaration he gently threw both children in their air before catching them, making Esme jump slightly.

"Edward… I can't believe I'm saying this but please don't throw my children."

Her voice was drowned out by the girls' giggles and Edward's laughter.

She helped him get their bags into his car before he turned and gave her a quick hug.

"Enjoy tonight," he told her in a quiet voice. "Carlisle is a good man."

"I know," she said. This wasn't their first date, more like their fifth. She'd met him whilst Edward was filming his latest movie and things went from there.

_Esme checked her mirror and her heart broke when she saw the tear-stained faces of her daughters' reflecting back at her. They didn't deserve this._

_She used the hands-free in the car to call her brother._

" _Hey, Edward." She was grateful that he answered._

" _Hey, Es - everything okay?"_

_Esme could lie. But what was the point of that? Her personal life would soon be plastered all over glossy magazines in no time at all._

" _No. The girls have had a bad day, can we come and visit you?"_

" _Of course!" Edward quickly agreed. He knew today was going to be hard but he thought it would be hard for Esme, not the girls._

" _Alright, see you in ten."_

_When they got to the set, Emmett came out to greet them having already filmed his scenes for the day. "Good to see you, ladies." He helped Esme get the girls out of the car and gently took Cassie in his arms as Sadie buried her head in her mother's neck._

" _You gonna give me a smile, little bug?" he asked Cassie._

_She shook her head._

" _That's alright," Emmett told her, holding her close._

_He shared a look with Esme._

_The four of them walked for a few minutes until they got to the large hanger where Edward was filming. Walking in, Esme was immediately greeted by her brother who gave her a hug and a kiss._

" _Hey, sis. Hey girls." Sadie peaked her head out and gave her uncle a glimpse of her green eyes. "I hear you two are a little down today."_

_Cassie nodded against Emmett._

" _Well, I spoke to Alice who thinks she might just be able to cheer you up." As if by magic, Alice Brandon, the costume designed appeared holding two pairs of glittery wings._

" _I have something for you both!" she sung. The wings got both Cassie and Sadie's attention. "I've got two costumes that I made for two little princess fairies." Their eyes went wide with delight and Esme felt Sadie pull away from her slightly. "Would you like to come with me and try them on?"_

_Cassie wiggled away from Emmett and went straight to Alice, slipping her small hand into hers whilst Sadie moved into Emmett's arms and he and Alice escorted the girls to the dressing room._

" _Thank you," Esme told Alice quietly as she left. The small woman smiled at Esme and began to sing, providing the girls with a much-needed distraction._

_When the girls had left, Edward took Esme to the canteen and they sat in a secluded corner._

" _So," Edward began before he took a sip of his hot drink. "What happened?"_

" _I dropped the girls off as we agreed. They seemed so excited to see him." He was their father after all. "Then as I was leaving, I noticed Chelsea in the doorway." Her brother winced. "I didn't want to say anything because you know how Charles is but twenty minutes later he rings me, the girls are crying in the background and he says he can't cope."_

_Edward's brow furrowed. "What did he do to them?"_

_It was this next bit that got Esme's blood boiling. She liked to think of herself as fairly even-tempered. Until someone hurt her children._

" _He told them… Chelsea," she really had to fight to get that name out, "…was going to be their new mommy."_

_She felt her brother's stare and then heard his quiet curse._

" _Shit, Es… I don't even know what to say."_

_Esme nodded. "Yeah. I told Charles he couldn't see them anymore. It's just been one thing after another with him. I know he's their father but I have to put them first."_

" _Of course you do," Edward soothed. "Those girls are two of the sweetest girls on the planet. They don't deserve to be upset by_ him _." It was no secret how Edward felt about Charles. He couldn't stand the man. The public thought it was because Charles hadn't cast Edward in his latest TV series but that couldn't be further from the truth. Edward never went for that role. He couldn't stand Charles because he could see that he didn't love or treat his sister and subsequently his nieces as they deserved._

" _Yeah, well, I'm going for full custody." Esme knew she had a battle on her hands. But Charles wasn't good for them. She was tired of witnessing her girls come home from seeing him distraught over something he or Chelsea had said or done._

" _You've got my support all the way, Es."_

_She smiled at him, grateful for his unwavering loyalty, not just now but over the years._

" _Carlisle!" Edward called out, waving a man over. Esme turned and when her eyes landed on the man in question, a blush immediately heated her cheeks._

_He was gorgeous. He had blue eyes that looked wonderful against his slightly tanned skin. His dark blonde hair was sticking up like he'd been running his hand through it. His lips looked more than kissable and his nose was straight and perfect._

" _Edward—wonderful work this morning." God… he was British!_

" _Thanks, Carlisle. I want to introduce you to Esme, my sister."_

_The very attractive man turned his attention to her and hit her with a blinding smile. "Hello, Esme. I'm Carlisle Cullen, very pleased to meet you."_

_Carlisle Cullen… she'd heard that name before. Charles often used to rant about him. Looking at him she could only surmise her husband must have been jealous. The man was akin to a Greek Deity._

" _Hi, it's nice to meet you too," Esme responded, taking the hand he offered in hers. It was warm and oddly comforting. The skin on her back tingled._

She and the girls had stayed, watching Edward act a few more scenes before she decided to take them home for a nap. Carlisle had stopped her on her way out and asked if she wanted to go for a drink. She'd hesitated at first until she'd seen her brother and his co-star Rose furiously nodding behind him.

Tentatively she accepted his invite and four days later they met for a drink. When he'd kissed her on the cheek before he left she found herself disappointed. She wanted a _real_ kiss. On their second date, he didn't disappoint.

Each date went well and for their fourth date he had invited her and the girls out to get some ice cream. The girls had loved it and Esme found it endearing that he had the graciousness to include her daughters. He later told her that he wanted to get to know them all, not just her.

Cue swooning.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Edward said with a wink before he got in his car and backed out of the driveway, the girls waving furiously as they went for their sleepover.

Esme watched them go, her chest tightening a bit. Because even though she knew they were going to be perfectly safe and have an inordinate amount of fun, they were still her girls and she missed them.

Once the car was had pulled away from view and she had more than embarrassed herself in front of the neighbours by waving like a loon, she headed back inside to check her handbag and put her shoes on.

Five minutes later and the doorbell rang. Esme blew out a breath and opened the front door, revealing her handsome date for the evening.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hi yourself," he replied. As always, he was shockingly handsome. His dark hair had been tamed and there was a slight amount of stubble on his face. He was wearing a dark blazer with similar coloured slacks, a white shirt with the collar opened and black dress shoes. "You look beautiful," he told her, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks." She blushed lightly. "You look very handsome too." She turned and locked the door, taking his hand when he offered it before he led them to his car.

The drive to the restaurant took about twenty-five minutes but it was filled with pleasant conversation. Carlisle was interested in not only how she was doing but the girls too. So, she told him. She told him about Cassie's new fascination with butterflies that she acquired from school, she told him how Sadie was really enjoying stories and often demanded she read more than one every night and she told him how much they loved seeing him a few days ago and having ice cream with them.

That comment made him smile. "I enjoyed spending time with the three of you too." He reached for her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, sending warmth spiralling through her.

When they got to the restaurant, Carlisle helped her from the car and handed his keys to the valet.

Esme shuffled a bit as they waited to be seated, mainly because she could feel eyes on her. Unlike Edward, she had never been overly enamoured with the spotlight. Even when she had married Charles, she disliked going to all the press events that were required of her and hated being told to pose for the cameras. When the girls were born, she had desperately tried to keep them away from the cameras, something Charles and Chelsea appeared to disagree with seeing as the girls were often plastered over their social media accounts.

Since her divorce from Charles was made official, she'd had a lot more press prying into her life and she knew that dating Carlisle would cause even more rumour and speculation.

As if he could sense her discomfort, Carlisle's hand came out and gently laid itself on her lower back. "We can go somewhere else if you'd rather?" he said quietly, his lips just above her ear.

Esme turned to face him. "No, it's alright. They'll just have to get used to us." Even though they were her words, they sent a thrill up her spine.

Seconds later, they were seated at a table, two menus placed in front of them.

* * *

Dinner was thoroughly enjoyable. They talked about everything and anything. Esme asked how filming for his latest movie was coming and Carlisle filled her in on the intricacies of being a director. He shared far more with her than Charles ever did.

Carlisle reciprocated the question and asked how her work was going. Since her divorce, Esme had wanted to do _something_. And so she had joined a not-for-profit as their architect, finally allowing her to put her degree to good use. She was currently working to create a women's centre and so far, she was pleased with what she had designed.

The food was delicious as was the wine and when it came to leave, Carlisle took her hand in his and led them out of the restaurant. Esme was vaguely aware of a flash but she was too happy to care.

When they got to her home, Esme leaned across and placed her hand on Carlisle's. "Would you like to come in?"

He grinned at her. "I'd love to."

They made their way inside and Esme offered Carlisle something to drink.

"I'll have some tea, please."

Esme kicked her shoes off and went into the kitchen, leaving Carlisle to look around her living room.

She watched him as the kettle boiled. He looked around, taking in all the photos she had. Most of them were of the girls in various stages of growing up; after she had just given birth to them, first bath, first Christmas, six months old, a year etc. But her favourite one had to be the photo that Rose had snapped a few months ago. They'd all gone to the woods for the day and both girls had crawled into her lap for snuggles. Esme had her eyes closed as both girls rested their heads against hers. It was such a beautiful photo.

Once Esme had made them both some tea, she went back into the living room where Carlisle was still looking at photos.

"I love this one," he told her, pointing to the photo in question.

It made her smile. It was of her and the girls after a day at the beach. Her hair was mused, Cassie and Sadie both had ice cream on their faces and if Esme could recall correctly, when she got home she found sand in places one should never find sand.

"You look so happy here."

"I was," Esme remarked. Then she realised that sentence wasn't true. "I am."

"Good," Carlisle said, sitting on the sofa and wrapping an arm around Esme when she sat next to him. "Have you enjoyed yourself tonight?"

Being right next to him was wonderful. "I have." She felt so safe and secure. Esme felt his blue eyes boring into hers, so she turned. "What?"

"You're so beautiful," he told her and she felt herself blushing.

"Is that a line?" she joked, feeling incredibly hot all of a sudden.

"No," he said sincerely. "You just are extraordinary." His free hand came up to her face and he stroked her cheek. "And I'm really glad you came to set that day."

"Me too."

He smiled. "Can I kiss you?"

The answer would always be yes but Esme appreciated the gesture.

"Always," she whispered breathlessly a few seconds before Carlisle's lips descended onto hers and her eyes fluttered closed.

There was no denying it, Carlisle was an incredible kisser. His lips were soft and warm and when he wrapped his arms around her, Esme felt like she was in heaven. He knew just how much pressure to use, how much tongue was too much and exactly when to pull back and leave her wanting more.

When he did just that, Esme made a noise in the back of her throat and her hands desperately gripped his jacket. His lips caressed hers again before trailing away from her mouth and over her cheeks and chin before dipping to the creamy expanse of her neck.

His lips touched the pulse point under her jaw and Esme's head fell back, granting him more access as her skin flared to life under him. Her hips raised up from the couch and she wanted nothing more at that moment to grab him, pull him down on top of her and demand that he ravish her until she could no longer remember her name.

But she refrained. This would be her first sexual experience for over three years and she would enjoy it.

"Come on," she whispered breathlessly, pulling Carlisle's face from her neck. "We'll be much more comfortable on a bed."

Carlisle got a wicked glint in his eye as she pulled him to his feet and led him upstairs.

As they ascended the stairs, his hands were on her hips, running over the fabric over her dress before he gave her ass a light swat.

She giggled and when they got to her bedroom, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him like it was the last thing she was ever going to do.

His hands went back to her waist and one ran up to cup the back of her neck as the other ran down her body to her backside.

Esme slipped her hands under his blazer and she pushed the material from his shoulders, leaving Carlisle in only his white shirt… but not for long. Her hands worked his buttons, undoing them as fast as she could, and pushing the material from his body, her hands touching the solid muscle that was underneath.

She pulled away, her eyes widening as she took him in. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth as she began to tingle.

Carlisle, who was panting in front of her, placed his hands on her face. "See something you like?"

"Most definitely," she told him.

He pulled her in for a kiss. "I don't think this is very fair, do you?" His hands went to her hips and he bunched the material in his hands.

A quiver of anxiety ran through her stomach. But she pushed it down. Her body had given her two beautiful children, she had nothing to be ashamed of.

Carlisle released one of her hips and his hand went to her chin, lifting her face slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Esme?" It was a question.

She leaned in. "Take it off."

He paused, searching her face for something before he nodded at her, his mouth forming a smile.

He carefully pulled the dress from her body, discarding it on the floor once it was over her head as his eyes went to her body.

The dress wasn't the only thing she had treated herself to. A burgundy lace bra and underwear set had found its way into her basket. She loved the colour and when she had put them on earlier, a thrill ran through her.

The same thrill made her heart beat faster as Carlisle stared at her, mouth slightly open and his blue eyes wide.

"Es, you're… you…"

She quite liked him speechless.

Finally, Carlisle was able to drag his eyes away from her luscious body and when he returned his gaze to her face, Esme inhaled sharply. His eyes were burning with desire, his chest rising rapidly and a very visible erection straining against his slacks.

"Fuck," he muttered, seconds before his lips descended onto hers and she was crushed in his embrace. "You're so sexy," he ground out, pulling his lips away from hers to begin a torturous path down her neck to the valley of her breasts. His hands reached forward as if to cup them but then he pulled back, fingers curling, his eyes seeking hers out. "May I?"

"Yes," Esme sighed. "Please."

He cupped her breasts, taking their heavy weight in his hands as he ran his fingers over the creamy flesh that peaked over the lace cups of her bra. "Beautiful," he mumbled. "Can I see more?" His eyes were wide like a child's in a candy shop.

Esme didn't respond verbally, she reached behind her and unsnapped the clasp of her bra, letting it go slack.

Carlisle pulled the fabric from her body, sliding the straps from her arms before pulling the cups away and allowing his eyes to feast on the magnificent sight that was presented to him.

Her breasts were heavy with peach pink nipples nestled in the middle. Under his heated gaze, goosebumps pebbled across her skin. He leaned forward and captured a turgid peak in his mouth, tongue swirling around the nub as above him, Esme cried out and grasped his hair in her fingers.

"Uhn." It was delicious and pleasurable and it made Esme realise how much she wanted this. She wanted his mouth all over her, his hands grasping and touching and teasing her and his cock deep inside her. "I want you."

Carlisle released her nipple. "The feeling's mutual," he sighed. He turned his attention to her other nipple, taking the peak in his mouth and swirling his tongue around, much as he had done to the other one.

He didn't stop there though. He got to his knees and kissed a path over her ribs and down her stomach, pressing his head just underneath her breasts as his hands cupped her back and ass. He slid his hands up her legs, his fingers creeping under her underwear.

"Yes," she told him. "Take them off."

He did as she commanded and when she was magnificently naked, he tipped his head up and grinned at her.

His eyes returned to her stomach and he traced a finger over the white, raised flesh of her c-section scar.

"Sadie had a big head," she told him.

He chuckled and then kissed the skin above her soft, downy curls and then his breath fanned across her swollen lips. He wrapped an arm around her thigh, his hand coming to rest on the plump curve of her buttocks as the other gripped her hip. "Spread your legs, Es."

She did, moving her legs slightly apart and placing one in front of the other.

She felt his grip tighten on her and then his head was between her legs, his tongue exploring skin that hadn't been touched by another man for a _very_ long time.

Her head fell back and she gripped onto his shoulders. Her eyes fell closed and her mouth fell open. "Carlisle." His name emerged from her mouth like a whisper. She couldn't make her voice go any louder. Her brain had ceased to work in the presence of his tongue initiating a sensual assault on her sex.

Pleasure flowed through her body freely, every single cell focused on what Carlisle was doing. Her legs began to shake, her heart beat faster and her stomach clenched just seconds before her orgasm hit. It washed over her in large erotic waves as her toes curled and her she threw her head back so far she could feel the tips of her hair brushing the top of her ass.

Carlisle stood, kissing his way back up her body and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist.

Her hands went to his belt and she unbuckled it, pushing his slacks and his boxers to the floor in one swift motion.

When she went to kneel he caught her. "You don't have to."

"I know. I want to."

Esme got to her knees in front of Carlisle and took a few seconds to study his erection. It jutted out proudly from his body. He was uncut, thick and long, his balls nestled against a backdrop of dark blonde hair.

She ran a single finger on the underside of it, Carlisle groaning with that simple action. Blow jobs were not something she had ever particularly enjoyed when she was with Charles. But with Carlisle… she had a feeling she was going to change her mind.

She grasped the base of his cock in her hand and wrapped her lips around the bulbous head, her tongue sliding across the slit.

"Es-me," Carlisle gasped from above her. She glanced up to see his eyes half-closed as he watched her. One hand went to her shoulder and the other went to the back of her neck. She expected him to force her head onto his cock but he didn't. He simply massaged the skin there, like he _needed_ to touch her.

She took him into her mouth, laving her tongue over the already weeping head before pulling back and starting the process all over again. He was tangy against her tongue, not an unpleasant taste.

She used her other hand to gently stroke and fondle his sac. She started by holding the weight in her hands and then gently squeezed them, eliciting a groan from Carlisle as he revealed in her touch. She cupped his balls as she released his cock from her mouth and gave his balls a long, languid lick.

Carlisle grunted and hoisted Esme to her feet. "Any longer and I'll embarrass myself," he told her before he urgently pressed his lips to hers.

Her arms wrapped around him as they stumbled to the bed, ending with Esme straddling Carlisle.

"Shit." His curse broke them apart. "I don't have any condoms." His hands caressed her face.

Esme felt herself smiling. Her new dress and underwear hadn't been the only things she brought. She reached across Carlisle and into the top bedside drawer and from it removed a box.

Carlisle's eyes lit up with glee. "Were you expecting something to happen, Esme?" His voice was full of mirth.

"Yes," she told him boldly. "I had a plan to seduce you." Her lips went to his ear and she swirled her tongue around his earlobe before taking the flesh into her mouth and sucking on it.

"It's working," he moaned.

She released him and opened the box, pulling out the foil packet and discarding the box on the side table. She opened the packet and pulled the prophylactic out, rolling it onto Carlisle's cock.

He moved slightly and she placed a hand on his chest. "I haven't done this for a while."

"How long's 'a while'?" he asked, with a soft voice and kind eyes.

"Over three years." After getting pregnant with Sadie, sex with Charles lost its appeal. But here, with Carlisle…her thoughts on the subject were _very_ different.

"I'll be gentle," he told her, kissing both of her cheeks before capturing her lips with his.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. Esme wrapped her arms around his head and let her fingers curl into his head.

Gently, he situated the head of his cock at her pussy and with a tender thrust, he was inside her.

"Oh!" Esme cried, burying her face in his neck as she became accustomed to his size and girth - neither of which was lacking.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked her quietly, his hand stroking her back.

Esme nodded. "Yes." She was more than alright. Feelings she had forgotten surfaced and her body felt coiled and ready for action.

She pressed her mouth to his and rocked her hips forward, making Carlisle hiss out against her.

His hands went to her hips as he set the pace; deep and hard.

Groans and moans and mewls left Esme's lips as she experienced a long-forgotten pleasure. But this was more intense. The fire that burned between her thighs was inflamed and consumed her whole. It made her mouth fall open and her nipples tingle. It made her thighs shake and her stomach tremble. It made her eyes close and her clit throb.

It consumed her.

It tore away everything until she was left a quivering mass of pleasure, her cries reaching their peak as she dragged Carlisle with her to the edge and then into the abyss.

Carlisle's breath was warm against her as he panted in her arms.

He cradled her face and kissed her lips, his blue eye shining with happiness and pleasure.

"Worth the wait?" he asked when he could finally talk.

Esme nodded tiredly. "Worth the wait."


End file.
